


Sweet Tooth

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, caring!gamzee, enjoy, happy valentines day yall!, have a sappy pbj valentines date, museum trips, nerd!tavros, this has no real plot fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: V-day date!





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria (YZYdragon2222)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victoria+%28YZYdragon2222%29).



> even if the homestuck fandom is mostly dormant these days i still have a lot of love for this ship. 
> 
> special shout out to Vicky for getting me back into it ;) be sure to read the end notes hun!

Okay it’s super corny but like, how is Gamzee _not_  going to take his fucking boyfriend out on valentines? If he didn’t, Tavros wouldn’t mind too much, but he’d probably get those droopy eyes and that little frown, the cute crease on his brow when he’s upset but doesn’t want to be. Because it’s valentines and Tavros is something of a sap but doesn’t like to admit it.

 

So of fucking course Gamzee is taking him out!

 

Tavros’ grin is sweet as pie when Gamzee hands him a bouquet of roses. They’re a little on the rough side, kind of wilted, missing a few petals here and there, but Tavros still has Gamzee bend down so he can kiss him on the cheek before going to find a vase.

 

“Where are we, uh, going?” Tavros asks later, after Gamzee has folded up his wheelchair and stored it in the back of his shitty old car.

 

Gamzee just smiles lazily. “It ain’t a proper valentines surprise if I up and tell you, now is it?”

 

“Asshole,” Tavros teases fondly. “You know, I’m not, um, fond of surprises.”

 

“That’s only cause you’re used to bad surprises. This motherfucker got you something good.”

 

His boyfriend shrugs, not denying the comment, and then leans forward to fiddle with the radio. They sing loudly together as Gamzee points them towards downtown. They’re majorly off-key, but neither minds.

 

Tavros starts to get excited as Gamzee circles the museum parking lot, trying to find a good spot. The little blue tag hanging off his rear view mirror nets them a place right next to the sidewalk. Gamzee has ended up driving his boyfriend around so much at this point that he doesn’t even bother to take the tag out of his car anymore, just takes it down when Tav ain’t with him. And maybe a few times he uses it without his boyfriend around, but it feels kind of wrong to abuse Tavros’ trust like that, so it’s not often.

 

Gamzee helps his boyfriend out of the car and into his chair, then wheels him towards the museum. They’ve got a big exhibit going on right now about prehistoric animals. Tavros loves that shit and is already talking a mile a minute, none of his normal hesitation interrupting his speech, before they even hit the door.

 

“Did you know horses evolved from much smaller mammals with little cloven feet?” Tav asks.

 

“No I motherfucking did not,” Gamzee drawls. He gives the ticket lady the passes he bought early, and then wheels Tav towards the exhibit. Normally Tav prefers to move his chair himself. He doesn’t like relying on others if he can help it, but Gamzee has worn him down over time and so now Tav doesn’t mind him as much as he does others.

 

“They were the size of dogs!” Tavros continues. “And we have a really complete idea of their evolution, more so than any other animal. They’re also related to tapirs.”

 

“What the fuck is a tapir?”

 

And Tavros is off again, breaking things down for Gamzee as they slowly travel through the echoing halls. Gamzee isn’t exactly keeping up very well, but he does his best, and Tavros is happy to have an interested audience regardless. He fucking loves animals, and he loves history, so he gets super pumped when the two go hand in hand. Gamzee just likes making him happy.

 

By the time they leave the museum, the sky is starting to darken a bit. The air is still chilled around them, a harsh breeze drifting between the tall buildings of downtown. Spring may be near, but winter still has its grip on the city, and night continues to fall early here.

 

“That was uh, great, Gamzee,” Tavros says.

 

Gamzee looks back because his boyfriend has fallen behind, hands hesitating on the wheels of his chair, face down turned.

 

“Aw, don’t go getting embarrassed on me now. I still got more shit planned!”

 

“What?” At that Tavros looks up, his cheeks dusted pink under his naturally dark skin. “There’s more?”

 

“Course there is,” Gamzee hums, then motions Tavros further down sidewalk. “C’mon. It ain’t valentines if it’s not romantic, motherfucker. You taught me that.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tavros blinks, then smiles hesitantly. It only takes a moment for him to catch up to Gamzee and then keep pace as they wind their way through the busy streets. There’s lots of other couples out, holding hands and going to fancy dinners and just generally enjoying their nights. All the neon signs are coming on as the sun goes down, bathing the pedestrians in soft, shifting lights as they move from place to place. The neon competes for brightness with the overhanging, yellow streetlamps, casting warm puddles on the cool concrete below.

 

Gamzee wishes he could hold Tavros’ hand as they walk, but its pretty much impossible when its only the two of them. Tav can’t move his chair without both hands. And Gamzee can’t steer the thing properly if he’s also trying to reach over it. Sometimes, if one of their friends is feeling particularly nice, they’ll push Tavros so that Gamzee can walk beside him. It’s nice when that happens, but their friends are all assholes so it’s not often.

 

Still, getting to see Tavros’ content expression under the neon lights is nice. His dark eyes reflect the light and his blush seems brighter somehow, warmer. Gamzee doesn’t really realize he’s staring until his boyfriend calls out a hesitant warning to him.

 

“There’s a-”

 

Gamzee walks face first into the pole. For a moment he’s just stunned, because what the actual fuck. Doesn’t that shit just happen in movies, not real life? He’s startled out of his stupor when he hears Tavros start laughing, warm and full-boded. A few other people on the sidewalk are staring and laughing too, but Gamzee only has eyes for his boyfriend.

 

“Get down here,” Tav says between giggles, “you big, uh, dope.”

 

Gamzee, laughing too, backs away from the pole then drops down in front of Tav’s wheelchair. Warm fingers skate over his face, pushing his hair out of the way so that Tavros can make sure he’s okay and didn’t inadvertently injure himself. He really didn’t even hit the damn thing that hard though, mostly just bounced off it.

 

“I’m fine,” he insists after a moment, offering a big, lopsided grin to Tavros. When Tav grins back, Gamzee finally stands again. “Now get your roll on, we got some place to be.”

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll, uh, tell me?”

 

“Nope.” Gamzee pops the final ‘p’ sound and Tavros sighs good-naturedly.

 

They wind their way further downtown, until the streets are so busy that Gamzee has to start pushing Tavros to make sure he’s able to get through the crowd. Luckily, there’s no more unfortunate accidents, and their conversation moves from light banter on to other things. Tavros is talking about a new video game he wants to buy when they stop in front of a large building yellowed with age. The top is huge and dome-shaped and all of its windows are dark, silent compared to the rest of the bustling street.

 

“Isn’t this the planetarium?” Tav asks, even as Gamzee pushes him down a small alley next to the building and up to a side entrance.

 

“Sure fucking is.” The door is unlocked, but mostly because Gamzee the lock is broken. He maneuvers them both inside while Tavros glares pointedly at him.

 

“Isn’t it set to be torn down?”

 

“Yup.” Again, Gamzee pops the ‘p’. They’re in a small side hallway, and despite how the building looked from outside, there are little sconces along the wall emitting a dim light.

 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t be here?”

 

Gamzee seemingly picks a direction at random and starts walking, pushing his boyfriend along with him. “Probably not,” he agrees easily.

 

Really though, this isn’t the first time they’ve broken into a building. Tavros can huff all he want, but Gamzee has been on the wrong side of the law plenty of times, and this stunt doesn’t even make the top ten list. Maybe it does for Tavros, but he’s always been a bit tamer.

 

The building is a bit of a maze, but Gamzee manages to get them up to the auditorium eventually. Gamzee opens the double doors wide with a flourish, and Tavros rolls inside, neck tipped back to gawk at the huge domed ceiling overhead.

 

“Woah,” he says, and Gamzee chuckles.

 

“Fuckin’ sweet, right? Figured you’d never been here before.”

 

“No, uh, we could never afford it.”

 

Rows and rows of seats stretch out on either side of them, spaced evenly apart and with enough room for them to all lean back. But at the ‘front’ of the room is a low stage, on which is a huge pile of blankets and pillows, and what looks like a picnic basket.

 

“Make yourself comfy,” Gamzee says, gesturing at the mess. Tavros cocks an eyebrow but wheels over to inspect what Gamzee has set out for them.

 

Gamzee meanwhile, dips into a small side door and hurries up some stairs to what he’s dubbed the control room. It’s got a big panel on one wall and a window looking out in the theater. This discovery had been a random one, really. But apparently the building doesn’t have any guards (who would want to break into a planetarium?) but still has electricity while it awaits demolition. And even better, the computers still have all their programming. So Gamzee scrolls through a list of semi-familiar names and terms, and then just clicks the vague title of ‘Milky Way’.

 

The theater outside dims, and the dome ceiling lights up like a screen. Gamzee watches from the control room for a minute before heading back downstairs.

 

Tavros has managed to get out of his chair and curl up in the blanket pile. He’s also dug through the basket and pulled out the wine glasses and fancy chocolates stored within. When he sees Gamzee approaching, he holds up the can of Four Lokos from the basket and raises an eyebrow.

 

Gamzee shrugs. “We both hate wine,” he explains, then snuggles his way into that comfy pile too, grabbing some chocolate to pop into his mouth on the way. They end up chest to back, with Gamzee leaned back on his hands and Tavros laying against him.

 

Overhead, space flickers across the ceiling. Stars and moons and burning suns and a vast, vast darkness. There’s no voice over, but judging by the microphone collection in the control room, someone was probably hired to do that part. Instead, they listen in silence to the faint noise effects of the video, the whooshing noise as they zoom out or in on different planets or stars, the sound of an explosion as one implodes on itself. Tavros snorts at that last one.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to hear that in space,” he adds helpfully, and Gamzee laughs against his hair.

 

“But we’re not in space, bro.”

 

Since Tavros is facing away from him, Gamzee can’t see his boyfriend roll his eyes, but he’s like, 90% sure that’s what he did. With another laugh, Gamzee wraps his arms around Tavros, and because he’d been holding them up they both tumble back into the blankets.

 

Tavros grumbles and wiggles a little but eventually settles. They lay like that for a while, Gamzee coming up with increasingly ridiculous narration for the story happening above them. His boyfriend snorts and elbows him in the side a little, trying to make him shut up. But eventually he gives in, breaking out into loud peals of laughter as he joins the fun.

 

“This is a black hole,” Gamzee intones mock seriously into the side of Tavros’ neck. His boyfriend snickers and adds, “Yeah! It uh, it turns everything into spaghetti.”

 

“Really fucking delicious spaghetti too. Like, the best in the goddamn universe.”

 

“But you have to, um, go on a quest! Yeah, a special quest to find it cause uh, the black hole spits it out at a um, new location every time.”

 

The focus switches from the black hole to what looks like a nearby star.

 

“This is the Italian planet,” Gamzee adds. “They love black hole spaghetti and send brave warriors to try and hunt it down because their chefs can’t replicate it’s perfection.”

 

“That’s a star!” Tavros protests, wiggling a little in Gamzee’s hold. “Nothing can live on a star, its just a big ball of gas.”

 

“Says __you__.”

 

“Says __science,__ ” Tavros shoots back with an offended huff.

 

Not to be deterred, Gamzee barrels on talking about the Italian planet, until Tavros is both giggling and also protesting every free breath he has because apparently that’s not how space or time or fucking stars work, Gamzee.

 

Later, they’ll finish their chocolate and grimace through the four lokos. They’ll be drunk and happy and maybe fool around a little in their blanket pile before passing out there. And in the morning, they’ll be escorted out by the police, because the building is still private property and they’re definitely breaking and entering.

 

But for now, Gamzee holds his boyfriend close and revels in the ability to make him laugh so hard he snorts. And Tavros lets himself be held, comfortable against Gamzee’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, happy Valentines day Vicky! I'm a day early but, eh, close enough. So I know we only met pretty recently but I just wanted to say that you've become pretty important to me pretty damn quick. Important in the way where...I want to talk to you all the time, and seeing you come online makes me smile. Where I don't want to sleep because we're having such a deep discussion, where I want you to teach me how to play piano, because the instrument is beautiful yes, but mostly because I know you love it, and because I want to sit next to you and have your hands on top of mine as I stumble through scales and basic children's songs. You'd probably laugh at me, but I wouldn't mind, and maybe you'd let me sit nearby and listen as you practiced! Uh...I guess, what I'm trying to say here is. Even though there's an age difference, and the problem of distance, and the fact that you might be straight, would you like to go out with me?


End file.
